Brightness and Darkness
by GatoGurl
Summary: Izzy's POV. Happens when he is 11 years old. Not much else to say.


{\rtf1\ansi\deff0\deftab720{\fonttbl{\f0\fswiss MS Sans Serif;}{\f1\froman\fcharset2 Symbol;}{\f2\fmodern Courier New;}}  
{\colortbl\red0\green0\blue0;}  
\deflang1033\pard\plain\f2\fs20 Why did it have to happen?  
\par   
\par Would my life be better if they were still alive?  
\par   
\par Would I still be a digidestined?  
\par   
\par Those were the questions soaring through my head as I layed in my bed.  
\par   
\par I do like the mom and dad I have now....But I wish I knew my real parents....  
\par   
\par I looked at the clock. It was 3:35 AM.  
\par   
\par I wanted to talk to my friends about it but somehow I couldn't admit the truth....  
\par   
\par The next thing I knew my alarm clock was ringing.  
\par   
\par 9:00 AM.  
\par   
\par Time to get ready for another Saturday.  
\par   
\par I got up. I put on my green sweater, blue jeans and white socks.  
\par   
\par It was a cold mid spring morning.  
\par   
\par I combed my red hair.  
\par   
\par I went down the hall to the kitchen.  
\par   
\par "Hi, mom." I said.  
\par   
\par "Morning, Izzy. Don't forget you're meeting Tai and your other friends at 12." she replied.  
\par   
\par "How could I forget something like that?" I asked her.  
\par   
\par She smiled. "Just seeing of your brain is working,"  
\par   
\par I laughed. "Don't worry. It always is."  
\par   
\par I wonder if my real mom was like this....  
\par   
\par My dad walked into the kitchen.  
\par   
\par "Hey dad," I said to him.  
\par   
\par "Hey,why it isn't my two most favorite people in the world!" he said.  
\par   
\par Mom went over to him and hugged him. "Well aren't you just another sweet puppy dog!"  
\par   
\par That's when I knew I should walk away. I don't want to see anything I'll regret....  
\par   
\par ~~~~~~~~  
\par   
\par After I had breakfast and lunch, I rode my bike up to the park, where I was meeting the gang.  
\par   
\par "No, Lucie's not the cutest one, it's Suzzie!"   
\par   
\par That was Tai, what was he talking about? Who knows....  
\par   
\par "Hmm, I have this thing for Ella..." said Joe.  
\par   
\par "Ryan is pretty cute...." Mimi said.  
\par   
\par "Hey, anyone mind feeling me in?" I asked them.  
\par   
\par "Yeah, Tai. You never told him what we were talking about," Kari said to Tai.  
\par   
\par "Okay, we are talking about the members of the band 'C is for Cool'" he said to me.  
\par   
\par "Never heard of them." I replied.  
\par   
\par "WHAT?!" everyone exclaimed.  
\par   
\par "I'm not into music, that's all." I said.  
\par   
\par "How could you not be?" Matt asked me.  
\par   
\par Just then I remembered something from the past.  
\par   
\par I heard a woman's voice singing a lullabye.  
\par   
\par Rock a bye baby on the tree top....  
\par   
\par "Earth to Izzy....Come in Izzy...." Sora said.  
\par   
\par "H-huh?"  
\par   
\par "You were in another world," said TK.  
\par   
\par "The digiworld?" asked Kari.  
\par   
\par "No, some place I have been before...." I trailed off.  
\par   
\par The others stared at me.  
\par   
\par "What?" I asked them.  
\par   
\par "You're acting strange...." said Mimi.  
\par   
\par "He's always acting strange." Tai said.  
\par   
\par I then thought for a moment. Did my friends think I was another weirdo kid?  
\par   
\par Did they respect me?  
\par   
\par Maybe it was because I didn't tell them.....  
\par   
\par "Hey, me and Kari gotta go." said Tai.  
\par   
\par "Me too," Matt said.  
\par   
\par "Bye!" everyone but me said.  
\par   
\par One by one, everyone left.  
\par   
\par It was only me and Mimi left.  
\par   
\par "Hey, Izzy. Are you feeling alright?" she asked me.  
\par   
\par "Yeah, I'm feeling fine." I replied.  
\par   
\par "Well, it's 1:30. I got to go." she said and left.  
\par   
\par I got up and walked home.  
\par   
\par I opened the door to my house.  
\par   
\par "Izzy, I'm going to run out for a few minutes." my mom said.  
\par   
\par "Okay," I replied.  
\par   
\par She went out the door.  
\par   
\par My dad was at work.  
\par   
\par I went into my room and shut the door.  
\par   
\par I turned on my laptop.  
\par   
\par Instead of typing, I was thinking.  
\par   
\par I have a great mom and dad, friends and lots of other great things. Somehow I think that being adopted was actually a good thing. But who knows? All I know is that I may not have a perfect life, but I have everything I need....  
\par   
\par Only one question was left in my mind: What was that thing I daydreamed?   
\par   
\par I may never know. I just know that my life can't get any worse.....  
\par   
\par \tab \tab THE END  
\par }  



End file.
